


Eventually

by appctizer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Jess the secretary - Freeform, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kinda, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbians, Polyamory, ReignCorp, Sam Needs A Hug, SuperCorp, SuperReignCorp, Superreign, Teen Pregnancy, it's mostly the same but different, l-corp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appctizer/pseuds/appctizer
Summary: Lena goes to National City to take over L-Corp after Lex Luthor goes insane, Sam finds herself in National City after being kicked out, and Superman asks the Danvers family to move to National City temporarily.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such trash for superreigncorp, you don't understand haha.

The Luthor’s mansion was often quiet. There were so many rooms, so much space, so many long hallways, the place sounded empty more than not. Lena could faintly hear the keys of her Mother’s piano from the floor below as she walked down the hall, the clicking of her heels being the only other noise. 

At Lex’s bedroom, she stopped. “Lex?” She asked, lifting her fist and knocking firmly on the door. It took a moment, but she heard his voice, muffled by the door, telling her to come in. She did and smiled even though his back was to her, his eyes trained on the television screens on the wall. A video of Superman saving a man was playing on them.

“Good morning,” She greeted, and her brother answered the same.

He still didn’t look at her, and Lena felt a little annoyed. He was home for the first time in two months this week, and he’d barely spent time with her. Lena didn’t want to be selfish, though— he did have a company to run, and he kept insisting he was going to do something big, soon. Something to do with Superman, she guessed, considering he’d been researching the hero for a while.

“I’m going shopping, do you want anything?” Lena offered. “No,” Lex answered bluntly, almost irritated. Lena only stood there, trying to think of what to say. He’d been so distant the past few months. 

To her surprise, he finally stopped staring at the screen. He stood, and he turned to Lena. “I’m sorry,” Lex told her, as if he were reading her mind, “I really am happy to see you again, Lena, I haven’t been treating you very fairly.”

Lena’s eyes widened a little, and she shook her head, “It’s okay.”

“I’ve been so busy with LuthorCorp,” Lex’s eyes glanced around his room, before landing back on his sister, “It’s been a lot lately. But, I have something big in mind. It’s going to pay off.” 

Lena had noticed he looked a little off when he got home three days ago. Under his eyes were dark circles, and he couldn’t seem to stay still. He was fidgety, his eyes were tending to dart around at his surroundings. He seemed paranoid. 

Having noticed his tire, his paranoia, Lena couldn’t bring herself to be irritated with the man. Besides, he was a businessman, she could only imagine the work going into LuthorCorp. “It’s okay, really, Lex,” She assured, and Lex promised, “We’ll be able to spend more time together soon, okay? I just need to finish what I’ve been doing.” His weird, secret project he’d been going after for years now. Lena had no idea what he was doing.

“Alright,” She answered, smiling gently. Lex crossed the room to her and took her in his arms. Lena hugged her brother back, feeling relieved he wasn’t mad at her or trying to refrain from spending time with her. “Thank you, Lex,” She told him, as she pulled away from him and proceeded to scold, “and don’t overwork yourself.”

“You’re one to talk, Lena,” Lex retorted in good nature. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you at dinnertime.”

“Bye,” Lex said bluntly, and he went back to his Superman videos. Lena frowned a little. It was strange, how obsessed he seemed to be with the hero. 

She shook it off and left.

— 

“Thank you,” Lena told the store’s employee as she took her bag. He offered a tight smile, one that meant he was required to for the sake of his job, but would rather be talking to literally anyone else. Lena stuck her wallet back in her purse, adjusted her sunglasses on her nose, and headed outside. 

As usual, the streets of Metropolis were packed full of people. That was normal. What wasn’t normal, was that all of them were stopped. Dozens of eyes were trained on Lena, cold, hateful, threatening. 

Being a Luthor, Lena was used to a few stares here and there. People envying her family’s fortune, people viewing her as some kind of celebrity for it, men who happened to think she was a prize to be won. But this, dozens and dozens of people watching her as if they were ready to go in for the kill the second she made one wrong step, had never happened. 

Lena took a deep breath and started down the street. She did her best to keep her eyes trained ahead of her, avoiding looking at anybody. Those stares were creeping into her soul, she could feel them. 

If she turned a new street, the people already there would stop to watch her like a hawk. Hatred so clear in their eyes. Fear, maybe. 

It was unnerving.

What could she have done? She was just a 16-year-old girl doing some shopping. It didn’t make sense. 

People were taking pictures of her. Lena saw the flashes across the street, could see the camera's metal gleaming in the sunlight. She could hear people muttering to each other, low enough she couldn’t hear what they were saying even if she passed directly by them. 

It was then she passed a store with T.V.s in the window. Here, Lena stopped, and she stared, eyes widening. She couldn’t hear it, but the video and the caption were enough. 

‘LEX LUTHOR ARRESTED’, typed at the bottom of the screen in large, white lettering. Accompanying the caption was a video of poor quality, grainy and shaky. Her dear brother, Lex, being dragged bleeding and raving from her house by men with guns, wearing black. Government men, not just city policemen, were arresting her brother. 

Her heart caught in her chest, her mouth went dry. The stares suddenly made sense, the whispering, and the cameras. 

Lex couldn’t have done anything. He was a good man, Lena had looked up to him since Lionel had brought her home when she was four. Lex was good, this was— This couldn’t happen. 

Lena ran.

Her mind was flooded with too many thoughts to consider calling her driver. She couldn’t be bothered that she was wearing heels. People were snapping pictures of her, pushing past people in the streets of Metropolis, on the verge of a panic attack. 

Luthors don’t cry, she told herself.

She just had to get home.

—

By the time Lena made it to the Luthor’s manor, she could hardly breathe, and her heel was snapped. 

Her Mother was in Lex’s room. “You’re cleaning?” Lena asked, incredulous, seeing Lillian Luthor tidying up her son’s room like he was away on one of his business trips. Her son was just arrested for God knows what and she was cleaning, eyes cold and calm, no emotion showing through at all. 

Lena was the opposite, and she couldn’t imagine how Lillian could be acting so calm— Lillian had always favored Lex over Lena, she loved him. 

“Lena,” Lillian said, caution in her icy tone. 

“What did he do?” Lena couldn’t think about what he had to have done. “Those weren’t police officers, Mother, they were with the government!” What could he have possibly done? She’d been with him just this morning, nothing was wrong. He was nice to her. Apologetic for having not been focused on family since he got back.

Taking her attention away from Lena, Lillian started cleaning again, seeming to think ignoring her adoptive daughter was going to help any. 

Lena wasn’t having this. “What the hell did he do?!”

“Go away, Lena,” Her Mother warned, so devoid of emotion Lena couldn’t find herself arguing. How could you argue reasonably with a woman who wasn’t giving the slightest reaction to her beloved son being—

Lena couldn’t stand to be in the same room—In Lex’s room—with her. She left, feeling hurt all the way she walked to her own room. Her eyes were burning, pressure building up behind them.

Luthors don’t cry, she told herself. 

She passed Jess—a woman who worked for the Luthors, who Lena had admittedly grown fond of and who had grown fond of Lena—who tried to stop her, but she kept walking until she was in her room. Fingernails digging into her palms, Lena kept fighting the urge to let her tears fall.

Luthors don’t cry.

She stopped in the middle of her room. It seemed impossible, how this big a room was suddenly feeling so suffocating, so small, making her feel trapped and helpless. Her brain couldn’t think right. Her chest felt tight and knotted, her body shook, she felt only fear creeping up her spine. 

Jess had followed her, it seemed, as Lena felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed, though the touch was gentle, comforting. “Ms. Luthor,” Jess said calmly— but not the cold, distant kind of calm like her Mother was sporting, but a reassuring, gentle manner. 

She only had him in her family. She looked up to him— no, she still did look up to him. 

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess murmured again, trying her best to get the girl’s attention. Lena hadn’t felt like this for so long, and it wasn’t welcome. Oh, God, she thought, unable to keep her feelings controlled. 

She vaguely paid attention to Jess leading her gently over to her bed. Jess coaxed her to sit down, and Lena tried to pay attention to Jess as she kneeled down to slip Lena’s ruined shoes off. She was trying to focus on something other than the panic she was feeling. 

He was the one good thing about this family. Her Mother didn’t love her, not like he did.

Sitting next to her, Jess gently took hold of Lena’s hands. Jess got her to uncurl her hands from fists, and Lena vaguely noticed the little crescents indented in her palm, stinging and red. 

“What did he do?” Lena demanded, but still, her voice shook despite her attempt to sound in power of herself. 

Hesitance evident in her voice, Jess tried, “Lex, he—“ Her voice trailed for a moment, but Lena looked at her with a look in her eyes that compelled her to continue, “he killed a lot of people.”

No. “Lex wouldn’t do that,” Lena insisted immediately. Her brother, who had been her friend since Lionel brought her home that day, who made her feel like she did matter. He couldn’t do something so cruel.

Jess shook her head, “He was trying to kill Superman. He ended up killing a lot of civilians to get to him. It was, um, a bomb…” 

Superman? Her whole family absolutely despised aliens, it never did come off as odd that he hated them too. But Superman, she had noticed he was obsessed with him. But she never would have thought he would do anything like… 

“He was shouting about how he did it, and that he’s going to kill Superman eventually,” Jess admitted to Lena, “When he was being arrested, he confessed.”

Her brother confessed to murdering a bunch of innocent people, trying to murder Metropolis’s hero. That wasn’t the man she knew. Lena loved Lex so much, but… She should be hating him right now with the rest of the world, shouldn’t she? 

Luthors. Don’t. Cry.

Tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn’t control it, this was something she couldn’t deal with by acting collected like her mother. Jess pulled Lena close, Lena could hear her whispering gentle reassurances but she couldn’t find herself focusing enough to hear what they were. It was as if she were talking from a mile away. She sobbed into Jess’s hug, feeling worse than she thought she ever had. 

Luthors don’t cry.

Lex had told her that.

Lena tried to choke back her sobs. Lex would be disappointed if he saw her like this. 

“It’s okay to cry, Ms. Luthor,” Jess assured softly, rubbing small circles on the girl’s back. Lena wanted to argue, say that she shouldn’t be acting like this, that Lex wouldn’t ever act like such a child— But she couldn’t find herself arguing against it. 

She just cried.

///

Sam stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Doing even that was proving a challenge. She didn’t want to look at herself, she felt horrible. Lost. Helpless. She fucked up, she made a mistake. She ruined her life.

She couldn’t look at the white stick on the counter, couldn’t look at the plus sign on it, clear as day. Sam had been scared when she realized her period was very late, but this confirmation had her reeling.

Seventeen. Sam was just seventeen. She didn’t even like the guy she’d slept with, he wasn’t who she wanted, and she didn’t really know why she did it, why she let it get that far. She never liked him that way, let alone loved him, and she wouldn’t. And he certainly wouldn’t be attached to her enough to provide for a baby. 

God, she fucked up. 

Her hand splayed across her face, she took a deep breath. Another, and another. What could she do? She was still a kid, and she was pregnant, and she couldn’t take care of a baby. She wasn’t ready for that, for this. Having a baby wasn’t something she could handle, not like this.

Tears escaped her eyes. Sam didn’t know what else to do. This wasn’t something she could just hide. Sure, right now she was okay, but she would eventually start to show, and a girl can’t very easily hide giving birth. She couldn’t keep this to herself, she wouldn’t be able to keep it from her Mom.

A knock sounded on the door, and Sam jumped violently, almost hitting her head back on the wall. “Samantha?” It was her Mom, and Sam’s eyes darted to the door for a second, before she collected her thoughts enough to grab the pregnancy test from the counter. She threw it into the trash can and made sure quickly that it couldn’t be seen. “Are you okay, Samantha?” 

“Y-Yes,” Sam managed to say, her voice trembling. Could she hear Sam crying? “I’ll be out in a minute.” She tried, and after a second, she could hear her Mother’s footsteps disappearing down the house. 

The mirror caught her attention. 

Sam’s eyes were red and puffy, the trails left from tears making her cheeks look shiny in the light. 

From the drawer, Sam grabbed a washcloth and held it under the sink’s cold water. She ran the cold cloth over her face, taking deep breaths as she did. The icy water was, at least, waking her up and hopefully would help her think better. She opened her eyes again and stared at her reflection. Hopefully, her Mom wouldn’t be able to notice she’d been crying.

“It’s okay,” She told herself quietly, although she most certainly wasn’t okay, and she wasn’t convincing herself that she was. “You’ll be okay,” She needed to be okay. Sam was terrified. 

She needed to pretend to be okay, at least.

She left the safety of the bathroom, and she smiled. She would smile, ignore the torturous reality she was going to have to face, and act like everything was fine.

—

Her fist pounded on the door, loud and firm. Sam couldn’t care that she looked like a mess. She was crying, she was shaky and her eyes were puffy. She had to tell her adoptive Mother, the one person she had in her life, that she was pregnant. Her memory felt fuzzy, distant— she could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered the words leaving her mouth. She remembered being yelled at. Being kicked out.

The door opened, and he was standing there. The boy who had knocked her up. Sam saw the shock on his face, as she asked stupidly, “Samantha? What are you doing here?” And he ushered her inside, looking all around outside. Like he didn’t want anyone to see her there. 

“You got me pregnant,” Sam accused, voice failing her. 

“What?” His tone was biting, and Sam glared at him. She wasn’t going to repeat it. 

After a moment, like he had been waiting for her to tell him she was joking, he pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed under his breath. “Are you sure?” He asked, and Sam couldn’t help how her voice raised, “Of course I’m sure!” 

“Fuck,” He said, “Fuck. Does anyone know?”

She told him her Mother had kicked her out. She said no one knew it was him who got her pregnant. “I have nowhere to go,” She said, and actually saying it aloud is what made the knowledge click her brain. “Oh, my god, I don’t have anywhere to go.” Her chest felt like something was crushing it. She didn’t have any other family, she didn’t have actual friends.

He took a deep, deep breath. He seemed to be thinking, while Sam was sure she was going to break. She couldn’t handle this. Her adoptive mom would not take her back. What the hell was she supposed to do?

“I got it.” He said suddenly, and she watched as he got a pen and a sticky note. He started writing something on it, and Sam questioned, stressed, “What are you doing?”

“My family has this house right outside of National City that we go to in the summer,” He told her, “Look. You can stay there, for free, if you keep this to yourself.” He held out the note to her, an address written on it. Sam just eyed it, and him.

Self-preservation. 

All he wanted was to make sure nobody here found out he was involved in this shit. 

“You don’t have anywhere else, and we both know it,” He accused, and shook the paper in his hand. 

Reluctantly, Sam reached out and took the paper. He seemed satisfied, “Okay. Good. There’s a key under the mat.” He said he’d be right back, and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sam alone with her thoughts, her fear.

She wasn’t ready for any of this.

How was she supposed to care for a kid?

What if she was an awful mother?

She was spiraling further and further down. One mistake. She made one mistake, sleeping with this awful boy, and now everything was ruined for her. She had no family anymore. She had no choice but to go to National City. To be alone. 

He was back in front of her, then. He was holding money, what had to be a couple hundred dollars. “Bus money,” He said, “You can get there on a bus, and most people go by bus in National City.” He practically shoved the cash into her hand, and then before she knew it she was standing on the porch again. 

“I’m scared,” She admitted to him, unable to keep it to herself.

He looked at her, before shutting the door. 

—

It was a sunny day. The sky was clear, birds were chirping, it was warm and beautiful. 

That only made Sam feel worse as she sat on this metal bench, the seat hot from the blazing sun, a bag next to her as she waited for the bus. This was undeniably the worst day of her life. How could she have let this happen? In one day, she lost everything she had.

All she had left was this kid. 

“I’ll figure something out for us,” She whispered like somehow her unborn baby would be able to hear.

“I promise.”

///

“I’m so sorry, Eliza,” Kara tried, as the woman inspected the hole in the wall, black, and smelling of smoke. “I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t mean for it to happen.” Kara felt so bad. All she was doing for the Danvers family was making their lives harder. 

Eliza pursed her lips, then sighed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, dear,” She assured, setting her hand on the Kryptonian’s back, “We’ll get it fixed.” 

Which Kara was sure translated into, ‘we’re used to you accidentally breaking things by now’. 

“I’m really sorry,” Kara mumbled, and Eliza just shushed her. “Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault. Superman probably even had a hard time controlling his powers at first.” 

At first. Kara wanted to point out she’d had these powers since she got here when she was 12, and here she was at 17 and still unable to control them. But she remained quiet. 

Eliza removed her hand from her back and walked to Kara’s nightstand. She picked up Kara’s glasses and came back. “Maybe try to keep these on as much as possible, sweetie?” She asked, and Kara frowned deeper, but nodded and took the glasses. Right then, she slid them onto her nose. 

The led certainly dampened her powers. Kara couldn’t hear Eliza’s heartbeat, or Alex all the way downstairs talking to some girl named Vicki on the phone, when she could just before she slid the glasses on. “I will,” She assured Eliza.

Smiling softly, Eliza held her hand on Kara’s shoulder for a moment, before going downstairs. 

As soon as she left, Kara sighed to herself. The burnt hole in the wall seemed to be the only thing she could look at. She had been asleep, and she had a nightmare, and apparently her heat vision had gone off the second she woke up and opened her eyes. 

All the Danvers family asked of her was to hide those powers, and yet she couldn’t even do that. 

Kara flicked the lights off and laid down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. On the ceiling in her part of the room, Eliza had put those glow-in-the-dark stars when she first arrived on Earth. Kara had thought they were so cool. 

She tore her glasses off and shut her eyes tight. It was the anniversary of when Krypton was destroyed, when her parents, everything she knew, died. Kara always had horrible nightmares around this time, and she would accidentally do things, like… Melt a hole in the wall. 

It was like she was reliving it. Even when she was awake, clawing at the back of her mind was her planet dying. Leaving her parents behind. Watching Kal-El’s pod. Knowing she was the only one who remembered Krypton. Kal-El was just a baby, but she had memories, so many memories. 

And then she got here.

Kal-El was all grown up, had become Superman, and Kara didn’t know why she was here anymore. She was sent here to protect Kal-El, but he didn’t need protecting anymore. She couldn’t protect anybody, not with the Danvers family telling her to not use her powers. The least she could do for them was that. 

Suddenly, she sat up. Someone was at the front door, she could hear them, but she hadn’t heard any cars or anything. Kara squinted, looking through the floor, through the walls, to peer at who it was, on their porch.

“Kal?” She mumbled out loud, before grabbing her glasses and running downstairs. She hit the bottom of the steps right as the doorbell rang, and Eliza stared at her as she got to the door before anyone else could. Pulling the door opened, Kara smiled widely, “Hi, Ka—“ He was wearing his civilian clothes. “I mean, Clark.” 

“Clark?” Eliza asked from the kitchen, before finding her way to the door, too. “What are you doing here?”

Clark didn’t even offer them a smile, and this got Kara worried. “Hi, Kara. Eliza, may I come in?” 

“Of course,” She told him, eyebrows raised. 

The Man of Steel came inside and shut the door behind him. “Is Jeremiah here?” He asked, looking around. Kara wanted to point out he didn’t need to ask if he was just going to X-Ray vision the place. She could tell when he was using X-Ray vision. 

Shaking her head, Eliza said, “He’s been gone for a couple weeks because of his work.”

Clark nodded a little. “Okay. May I talk to you, then, Eliza? You too, Kara.” 

—

Clark told them that a man named Lex Luthor was trying to kill Superman, and basically had a vendetta against all aliens. He had just blown up an area with hundreds of civilians and was just arrested. 

“Lex, he— Lex knows a lot of information about us,” Clark informed, scratching the back of his head, “He knows where the Fortress of Solitude is, he knows the name Kal-El, and I’m sure a bunch more that I don’t even know he knows about.” 

Kara wasn’t really liking the sound of this.

“I’ve asked the Kents to move somewhere else for the time being,” He finally said, “I’m advising you all to do the same. I don’t know what all he knows, but Lex is a genius, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s figured out there’s some kind of link between you all and Superman.” 

Eliza shook her head, “Wasn’t he just arrested?”

Clark sounded genuinely sorry, and Kara felt bad for her cousin, “Yes, he’s in custody, but we don’t know if he had any plans or associates. We don’t know anything, and,” He looked at Eliza with empathetic eyes, “If there’s any possibility he knows you and your current address, I wouldn’t forgive myself if he targeted your family to get to Superman.” 

Kara looked at Eliza, who had her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. “I can get you an apartment in National City,” He told her, “This is just until we know for sure what Lex Luthor knows. Please, Eliza. You know I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t think it was important.”

It was the anniversary of Krypton’s death, and she was having to leave her home. 

Kara didn’t find the irony funny.


End file.
